


Prayer to Forget

by tori_anne_singer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Drunk Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_anne_singer/pseuds/tori_anne_singer
Summary: Dean is drowning in misery and whiskey from losing Sam to Lucifer's cage. Castiel responds to Dean's pain.





	

Prayer to Forget  
Dean/Castiel  
By: Tori_Anne_Singer  
Disclaimer: Supernatural and these characters are not owned by me, this was made for fun.

 

Dean Winchester was known for drinking when he was depressed or angry, and tonight was one of the worst in Dean's life. He was laying in the bed he shared with Lisa, the woman he swore to spend his life with. He promised his brother Sam that he would move on from him and have a life with Lisa and her son Ben. 

The house was very quiet; he was the only one home. Lisa and Ben had gone to spend the weekend with her sister, so he had the house and his thoughts to himself. So naturally he tried to drown his pain with whiskey. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his jeans practically clung to his legs. He sat up in bed and tried to shed his clothes. It was made difficult by his intoxicated state, but he managed to get them off on his way to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. He winced when he turned the light on but fought his blurred vision and poor balance and turned the shower on. 

The hot water soothed his body like a salve, he scrubbed his face with his hands and lost himself in the steam from the water. The whiskey hadn't dulled the pain enough and Dean found himself biting his tongue to keep his emotions in check. Sammy was gone forever, burning in the Hell that Lucifer was no doubt subjecting him too. Dean placed his hand on the shower wall in front of him and stood, letting the water stream down his chiseled back. He was so angry, he wanted to employ violence, he wanted to hunt. His promise to Sam came back to him. Dean punched the wall in front of him. The pain in his fist helped numb the pain in his heart. 

He turned off the water and stepped onto the cool tiled floor. A towel around his waist was all he had on as he reentered the bedroom. He still felt the effects of the whiskey but decided he needed more. He needed the pain to be dulled for tonight. Just for tonight he thought to himself. He usually buried himself in Lisa's body to forget his anguish, but he was alone tonight. He felt stuffy, so walked over to the window near the bed and opened it. The night air felt wonderful on his flushed skin. He finished drying off and laid back into bed. 

He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the bottle of whiskey sitting there. He opened it and started gulping it greedily. His face was pensive and pained. He wondered if he'd ever feel okay again. His promise to his brother was the only thing keeping him going. It just wasn't enough; he was drowning in his sorrow. The whiskey didn't take long to escalate his intoxication. He shuddered under the thin covers, his skin smooth against the soft material. A small whimper escaped his lips and his eyes filled with tears.

He just wanted to forget, just wanted it to go away. He clenched his eyes closed, trying to keep the tears from escaping. A few came out and ran slowly down his cheeks. Dean felt a soft breeze flood over his body. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that his best friend was standing in the room. He sighed and looked at Castiel, who indeed was standing near the side of the bed. He was wearing his suit and trench coat. His face was full of concern. Dean tried to hide his tears as he sat up in the bed and pulled the covers to keep his naked body out of view.

"Dean," was all Cass said, but his tone was filled with devotion and pity. The drunk hunter tried to focus on his friend but his brain was severely impacted by all the alcohol. 

"What are you doin' here, Cass?" Dean asked in a demanding tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Castiel gazed at Dean with friendly concern before slowly sitting on the side of the bed. Dean visibly expressed his discomfort by pulling away a bit. The angel smiled slightly.

"You prayed for me. Your pain called me, my friend," he laid a hand on Dean's covered knee, who shifted uncomfortably under the touch. Castiel sensed his discomfort. He left the bed and walked across the room. He shot Dean a puzzled look before speaking, "I don't understand human emotions. When I came to you, you were comforted, I get close to you and you're uncertain, and now when I retreat, I feel sadness from you," he wandered closer to the bed. Dean chuckled and scratched his forehead. Castiel's gaze softened because he distracted him from his pain for a moment.

"Humans are complicated, we...don't ever know what we truly want," his words were partially slurred. Castiel seemed to contemplate this as he sat back onto the bed. This time Dean didn't move. Conflicting emotions were raging in Dean's heart. He needed to drown in something other than his pain and self-loathing. Cass stared at Dean, trying to make sense of the information that was running rampant. He was utterly confused by the wide range of thoughts and feelings coming from his friend. Dean seemed conflicted, but his friend was determined to comfort him with whatever he needed.

"What do you need, Dean? I'm here for you," Castiel returned his hand to Dean's leg. Dean opened his mouth but couldn't find words. He pleaded with his eyes instead, not sure if he should be asking his friend for so much. Cass squinted his eyes, studying Dean's face intensively, searching for answers. Dean reached out, unsure, finally laying his hand on Castiel's arm. 

"I need..." Dean didn't finish, guilt filling his face. Castiel looked down at Dean's hand on his arm and then up at his face. He could see a hunger in Dean's face. Castiel finally understood and relaxed under his friend's touch. He smiled slightly.

"As you wish," he said softly and watched Dean's face as the hunter pursed his lips and seemed to be having an internal struggle. Dean was having a fight with himself on whether he should use his best friend like that. Castiel was looking at him with such sweet, naive eyes and Dean was running Castiel's last words over in his head. Desire and desperation took over and Dean reached up, gripped the collar of Castiel's coat and yanked him closer. He threw caution to the wind and pushed guilt from his mind. His face was inches from Castiel's and they just stared at each other. Dean could see that Cass was waiting for him to decide what he wanted to do. He stared deep into the beautiful blue pools that were his best friend's eyes. He knew that Cass would do anything for him and Dean tried to squash the guilt that crept into his heart. 

Finally, after seemingly minutes of intense staring, Dean pulled on the coat collar and pressed his lips to his angel. Dean felt a swirl of pleasure in his groin as his hands gripped Castiel's face softly, his lips conveying how much he needed his friend's love. Castiel didn't resist, instead he quietly let Dean make love to his face with a loving patience. He understood what Dean needed from him.

"Cass. . ." Dean whispered as he pulled back slightly. He was unsure and still had some guilt. Castiel sensed the hardship and placed his hands gently on each side of Dean's neck. Dean relaxed immensely and gripped Castiel's face again. This time he was more feverish, and Cass tilted his head back as Dean kissed him deeply on his lips, face and neck. Castiel was surprised when his own body started reacting to the attention. His breathing quickened and he felt flushed. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, gasping softly when Dean pressed his lips to his neck. Cass found his hands gripping Dean's bare sides tighter and tighter, moaning a bit while Dean's mouth explored all of his neck. He decided he liked these human pleasures and didn't object when Dean started tugging on his coat.

"Here... ." Cass muttered as Dean struggled to tear his coat off him. Castiel shed his coat quickly, and was taken by surprise as Dean grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down beside him. In moments Dean was on top of him, pulling and yanking at his tie and shirt. Cass could barely move to help because Dean had his hands all over him. Finally, Dean managed to start popping all the buttons on Castiel's shirt, and looked down appreciatively at Castiel's bare torso. Cass looked up at his feverish friend with genuine interest. His vessel felt good, and Cass decided that this was awesome. He smiled to himself as he remembered Dean using that word a lot. He was brought out of his musings by Dean's mouth hungrily planting kisses and strokes on Castiel's muscled chest. 

Castiel was pleasantly surprised at the pleasure coursing through his vessel. He was here for Dean but found himself enjoying it greatly. He shyly moved his hands to Dean's shoulders and back, becoming encouraged by Dean's pleasured moans against his neck. He sucked in a breath sharply and dug his fingers into Dean's back when his friend nibbled at his neck with his teeth. Cass felt his crotch area tightening and was unsure about what to do. He felt himself wanting this more and more as Dean's hands moved to Castiel's waist and fumbled with his pants. Cass could feel the hardness of Dean's sex organ against his leg and tried to relax. This was so new to him and he didn't want to cause any embarrassment.

"I don't know. . ." he started, looking up at Dean with naive uncertainty. Dean smirked down at him while trying to yank Castiel's trousers down his legs. Cass lifted his hips and felt embarrassed when his own member was throbbing and hungry for stimulation. Dean gazed at Castiel's groin area with appreciation before slowly running his hand up the bottom of Castiel's member. The angel parted his lips and clutched the bed sheet tightly with both hands as new pleasurable experiences washed over him. Now he understood why the humans loved mating so much. He really enjoyed this, he thought as Dean expertly massaged Castiel's dick. 

Dean liked the silky smoothness of Castiel's member and kept feeling a masculine pleasure when he would think about Castiel's virginity. His member pulsed with want as the dark-haired Dean felt Castiel's penis with his hands. Cass was looking up at him with such desire that Dean pressed himself down onto his friend and kissed him hungrily while his hand gripped Castiel tightly. He could hear his friend's soft moans while he moved his hand up and down Castiel's member. He wanted to know what Cass tasted like. A rush of pleasure flooded his body as he watched Castiel's face while moving his own down toward his friend's sex. 

"Dean," Castiel gasped his name when the hunter wrapped his lips around the tip of Castiel's dick. Dean felt strong and pleasured while he tried to memorize the look on Castiel's face as he experienced his first oral sex. Cass slammed his head back into the pillows as Dean moved his mouth down further onto Castiel's member. He couldn't form words and just helplessly gripped the sheets at his sides. Dean snaked his hands all along Castiel's hips and thighs, grinning each time he evoked a moan from his angel. He knew that he wouldn't be able to wait much longer. A nice tingle spread over his body when he thought about connecting with Castiel like that. 

"You trust me?" Dean asked as he leaned to the side of the bed and fumbled with one the drawers on the night stand. Castiel furrowed his brow and laid a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Of course," Castiel stated naively as Dean brought something into the bed and settled back between Castiel's legs. He watched Dean's face for clues as he watched him open a tube and start coating his fingers with it. He was confused but interested as Dean smirked at him. He watched Dean coat his own sex with the mystery goop but stopped thinking when Dean came up and pressed his lips tightly against Castiel's mouth. He grunted and wiggled when he felt Dean's fingers massage his rear opening. 

"What. . ." he tried to ask, but could only grip and scratch at Dean's back as his friend started inserting himself into him. Castiel whimpered and closed his eyes tightly as the new experience swept over him. Suddenly he felt whole and connected to a world denied to him before. He caught Dean's stare and gazed at his eyes as Dean started rocking in and out of him.

"You 'kay?" Dean whispered as he grunted and slowly started fucking his friend. Cass tried to find his voice but his body was on fire with sensations and desire. He clung to Dean's shoulders and leaned his head back into the pillows. He sighed with happiness and let Dean kiss along his neck while enjoying Dean thrusting in and out of him. Dean gripped Castiel's hip with one hand tightly and tried to pace himself. His desire kept rising with every noise he drew from Castiel. He was pleased with himself for being Castiel's first. He wanted to keep this memory for himself. He drank in the sight of his heavenly friend writhing and moaning against his body. 

Dean closed his eyes and tried to not let himself climax just yet. He wanted to savor this moment, this comfort. He slowed down and felt himself becoming disconnected as he remembered why Castiel came to him in the first place. He felt Castiel's hands on his cheeks and was brought back to the moment. Cass was looking up at him with need, and Dean's desire was refueled. He sped his movements, grasping at Cass fervently and losing himself in the amazing sex. He could hear Castiel moaning louder and more urgently. He thought about this being Castiel's first orgasm and that thought caused Dean to grunt in pleasure before his own orgasm swept through his being. He kept thrusting slowly, letting the pleasure wash over him. He looked down at Cass as he kept fucking, trying to help Castiel along.

He was awed and a bit startled when Cass moaned and opened his eyes. They were glowing blue and Dean winced when Castiel gripped his arm tightly with his nails digging in. Dean swore he felt the earth slightly shake as his friend shuddered under him, enjoying his first climax. Dean felt Castiel's walls squeeze him tightly, and Dean enjoyed the closeness immensely. Then Castiel was panting and his eyes were normal again. Dean tried to catch his breath as he pulled out and laid down beside his angel. Castiel turned his head toward him and laid it on his shoulder. Dean caught his gaze and held it for a while. Dean was trying to come to terms with what just happened. His head still spun a bit from all the whiskey.

"Are you comforted?" Castiel asked softly, placing his hand on top of Dean's. Dean stared for a bit before biting his lip. His face showed a lot of emotions that Castiel couldn't make out. He recognized guilt, shame, and regret. He also sensed contentment, so Cass was happy. He didn't object when Dean laid his head on his chest.

"Just wanted it to stop for a while," Dean stated miserably. Castiel understood, stroking Dean's hair with his hand. He could feel a few warm tears from Dean's eyes drip onto his chest. He didn't want to cause Dean discomfort so he said nothing. He came to be there for Dean and that was accomplished. He knew Dean felt guilt for using his body and being unfaithful to his human woman. Castiel sighed deeply and pressed his fingers against Dean's forehead.

"Shhh. . .sleep, friend, and feel comfort and rest. You won't remember this when you wake," Castiel felt deep sorrow but knew it was for the best. He gently laid Dean onto the pillows and pulled the covers around him. He waved his hand and he was instantly dressed in his suit and coat. He stood by the bed and watched his friend's restful slumber. He envied Dean for that. His own pain wasn't so easily alleviated. He felt comfort in bringing his friend peace though. It wasn't enough. Castiel gazed at Dean's restful face before deciding that to make Dean smile and be happy again he would have to find a way to pull Sam out of Lucifer's cage. He looked toward the window and was gone like a breeze.


End file.
